dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Izumi Hyoudou
Izumi Hyoudou is one of the characters appearing in ExC. She is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy, being held back a year and having to repeat, so she can help Hiro find a girlfriend, along with the other second-years she met and befriended, dubbed the Perverted Trio. A trio of the most perverted in the entire student body. She is a member of the Occult Research Club, her rank in Rias Gremory's peerage being a Pawn. On her left arm, she possesses the Longinus, Boosted Gear, making her one dangerous opponent to underestimate. Her goal is to help Hiro get a girlfriend. Appearance Izumi apears as a young woman with long blonde hair and golden-brown eyes, and is always seen wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt (short sleeves for spring/summer) with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. Whenever at home, she wears a red tank top over navy-blue colored short jeans that reveal half of her thighs. Personality Izumi has many personality traits, the most noticeable one is being a "big sister figure" to everyone, Hiro firstly. Despite her perverted nature, and obsession with women's breasts. She has also been said to "swing both ways", as seen when she also peeks not only at girls, but also at boys. In truth, Izumi is a very kind individual. Even looking out for her fellow members of Rias' peerage, in which she helped Hiro help them get over their fears of their mournful pasts. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to help Hiro himself. She is also courageous, and unwaveringly determined of wanting to protect those who are important to her despite almost dying by the hands of her opponents. In battle, Izumi is sometimes very stubborn, and due to her emotions, she often charges ahead towards her enemies without a second thought whenever her comrades are insulted, treated badly, or easily defeated. History Izumi was born as the only child of Misako Hyoudou and an unnamed father who went missing while he was working overseas. He is a childhood friend of Irina Shidou, and eventually Hiro Akihiko, after the latter had moved in the neighbourhood. Eventually, Hiro had become attached to her and saw her as an elder sister. Eventually, Irina moved to England and it was only she and Hiro left. After hearing of Hiro's rejection and depression, Izumi, who was a second-year at the time, performed poorly in her academics so she could be held back a year and be his classmate. Izumi intent on helping her, and Hiro surprised that someone like her was held back a year, oblivious to her intentions. During this time, she met the Perverted Trio at the time composing of Kiryuu, Motohama and Matsuda. Having discovered that they were all female, Izumi was surprised. Since Kiryuu left the group, wanting to focus on her studies, Izumi took her place in the trio. Eventually, Izumi relayed her intentions about Hiro on the three, becoming even more surprised that they have had their eyes on Hiro for some time now. Despite this, the four agreed on one goal, to look for the perfect girl for Hiro. Powers and Abilities Demonic Power: Izumi has all the powers common to a Devil, including the power to cast spells. She has also shown her ability to summon teleportation circles by herself. * Dragon Shot: A move Izumi had developed after observing Hiro's own. Similar to Hiro's, she can fire a beam of energy by concentrating her demonic powers. She also uses this in tandem with her Sacred Gear, with Boosted Gear amplifying her attack's destructiveness. * Dress Break: The second of Izumi's signature moves which she uses mainly against females. This move allows Izumi to "strip" women by first coming in contact with them, concentrating her demonic power, then snapping her fingers to "strip" women by destroying their clothes and/or armor. Promotion: Being a Pawn, Izumi can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. Enhanced Stamina: Izumi originally possesses average stamina. After being reincarnated into a Devil along with his daily training with Rias, Izumi obtains more stamina to use the Boosted Gear. Immense Strength: Despite being newly reincarnated, like Hiro, Izumi trained her hardest and achieved the strength suitable for a Middle-class with the help of her own training and Rias'. This was further shown when she was able to tire a fully-conditioned Raiser Phoenix in her normal state despite being defeated in the end. As well as holding her own against the Fallen Angel Kokabiel, despite being in an incomplete Balance Breaker. The same applies to her fight against Vali, being able to impale the latter with Ascalon due to Hiro's help. Immense Durability: Due to training herself past her limits, Izumi eventually reached the point where she can take a medium-powered attack head on. Being able to remain standing despite being overwhelmed by attacks from Raiser's servants. Enhanced Speed: Through the use of Promotion, Izumi can increase her speed. In her Balance Breaker state, she can use the booster to further increase her speed. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: Izumi was originally unskilled in fighting but after the training with Koneko and Yuuki, Izumi manages to obtain basic hand-to-hand combat skills. Dragonification: During Kokabiel's attack on Kuoh Academy, after Hiro took Kokabiel's attack head-on, and was thought dead by everyone, she sacrificed her heart to attain Balance Breaker for ten seconds. As a result, she was slowly being turned into a Dragon from the inside out. Flight: As a Devil, Izumi can use her wings to fly. During her Balance Breaker state, she can use her armor's dragon wings to fly. Equipment Boosted Gear ( , Būsuteddo Gia): Izumi's Sacred Gear and main weapon. Listed as one of the thirteen Longinus, it has the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig, residing within it. he Boosted Gear has the ability to Boost which can double the user's physical and magical power every 10 seconds. With further changes in response to the user's feelings, the Boosted Gear can transform into the Boosted Gear Gift, which has the ability to Transfer the increased power to other people or objects. The transfered power can be performed on multiple people/objects at the same time, however, this decreases the efficiency, and some of the power will be lost in the transfer. This can also be used on a certain part of the user's body such as the eye's for enhanced vision. * Boosted Gear Scale Mail ( , Būsuteddo Gia: Sukeirumeiru): The Balance Breaker of Boosted Gear that creates a Red Dragon Armor and Izumi's primary battle form. Izumi first achieved an incomplete form during Kokabiel's attack on Kuoh academy after making a pact with Ddraig, having sacrificed her heart to the latter. During her first battle against Vale, Izumi used a bracelet given to her by Azazel which allowed her to use the imperfect version of Scale Mail for less than 15 minutes. Izumi completed her Balance Breaker along with her Dragonification during Hiro's reemergence as a terrorist, her Sacred Gear reacting on her feelings and letting her unlock it. Hiro's reappearance acting as a catalyst. From this point, Izumi can Boost without the 10 second limit. At the back of her armor there are two rocket boosters that gives a temporary boost of speed and flight. * Juggernaut Drive ( , Jagānōto Doraivu): A form unique to the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons granting the user immense power. The Juggernaut Drive, however, causes the user to lose sanity while having their lives devoured by the power. Ascalon '(アスカロン, ''Asukaron): A Holy Sword given to him by the Archangel Michael after some alterations, Izumi was able to wield and merge the sword with his Boosted Gear and keeps it stored inside when not in use. Quotes '''TBA Trivia * Izumi's height is 170 cm. (5 feet 7 inches) * Izumi's favorite food is a strawberry cake, similar to Hiro. Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Characters Category:Hakai Suu